Quiet
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: This is my version of Silence. Takes place after Crescendo of course. Mild language inside. May or may not contain spoliers. Rated T for now, but rating is subject to change to M if I see fit later on.


**Disclaimer: Of course the amazingly talented Becca Fitzpatrick owns the real Hush Hush saga, not me!**

**Hey Hush Hush fans! :D I've fallen(haha I made a pun xD) in love with the Hush Hush saga and decided to write my own version of Silence while I'm eagerly **

**awaiting the real version's release! :) This is a short first chapter. I've put work into it, but I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue from here or if I need **

**to start over again, please be sure to tell me what you think!**

The subtle, bone chilling, dark sound in Hank Millar's voice made me not want to answer his question. Thoughts began racing at unbelievable speed through my head. Had I killed Chauncey Langeais? Yeah, but I wondered if Hank, my biological father, knew that his "dear friend" had trapped me and was out to kill me that night? Apparently not. Also, who did Hank Millar think he was to say I was "debasing myself with one of the devil's brood" and that I'm not the girl he thought I'd grow up to be. He didn't know the first thing about Patch or myself, and most certainly hadn't been in my life long enough to tell me what to do. Harrison Grey was my dad, and I know he'd want me to be happy... wouldn't he? Or had Hank's words been true and my dad would be disappointed in me for being in love with Patch? No, that was absurd, Dad had always wanted me to be safe and happy and Patch was taking the best care of me anyone could. He's saved me more then once from certain death.

I decided that tonight had been too much, everything's happened entirely too fast. First Rixon tried to sacrifice me, then Patch showed up at my door, we made up, and we came here, both of us were feeling incredibly happy and even safe. Now the night had taken another turn for the worse. I didn't have time to stand here and think though, I knew I had to do as Patch said and somehow make it to his Jeep the moment he started fighting and pray that I could make it past Hank and somehow remember how to hot-wire Patch's Jeep. I had only spent a few seconds thinking when I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Patch beginning to fight against the Nephilim who restrained him. He gave me a look the said _go._ I hesitated for a small second. Patch and I had _just _made up. He had just told me that he loved me, I didn't want to leave him now or ever for that matter, but I knew better than to stay. Patch was an immortal angel, he could take care of himself against these guys... I hoped. I turned to run out of the utility shed, but Hank was right in front of me blocking the exit.

"Let me out!" I yelled at him, angry at him for many things. Right now, I didn't care that he was a Nephil and I was human. He still had no business ruining my moment with Patch.

"You didn't answer my question, Nora." Hank said calmly but with an icy undertone.

It felt like I was trapped with no way out. Just then, Patch who had been kicking Nephilim ass behind me, came up and punched Hank square in the face. "Go, _now_!" Patch said firmly in an urgent voice. I quickly did as he told. I figured that one punch, even one as hard as Patch's and in the face, wasn't going to keep Hank down for long. I ran through the empty Delphic amusement park as fast as my feet would carry me and wished they could go faster. The whole time my mind was on Patch and how sweet our moment had been just a few minutes ago. I wanted to break down and cry right there. I wanted to shout how unfair my life has become. Why is it lately **every** time things are going good, something comes along and takes it all away? Why can't Patch and I finally have our happy ending, or at least just a lasting happy moment?

Again, I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that I was almost to the parking lot where I could find Patch's Jeep. I glanced behind me over my shoulder to see that Hank Millar was fast on my trail. How? Where is Patch? Is he okay? My eyes threatened to cloud up with tears but I couldn't bear to lose my clear vision, not right now. I was out of breath and running across the parking lot in search of Patch's black Jeep. At the moment I wished Patch had another colored car, _anything_ but black. After several more seconds though I found it, by running into it of course._ Could my night get any better?_ I thought. I quickly jumped in the Jeep, grateful Patch had forgotten to lock it. I could see Hank Millar wasting no time in getting to me. _How to hot-wire it? _I thought frantically. I tried to remember how I'd seen Patch do it, even though panic was flowing through my veins. I opened the part of the car where the wires are, and I saw two blue ones. Instantly, I recalled seeing Patch put them together to start the car in the school parking lot. I did as I remembered and suddenly the car came to life. Success. Hank was only a few inches from the car when I sped away.


End file.
